Independently and not as an agent of the Government, the Contractor will exert its best efforts to evaluate new anticancer drugs alone, or in combination with conventional agents in prospective controlled clinical trials. Specifically, the Contractor shall conduct studies using the following approved Protocol: General Protocol for Phase II Trials of New Agents in Proven-Gastro-Intestinal or Pancreatic Cancer.